Auzzath
“''I don’t know what you are, because I don’t know what I am. That makes us kin, bud.” –Auzzath to Wullthaug '''Auzzath' was a male Biosynth of the Threkshee species who worked as a Starved Gun during the Scattan Wars. Born on Vulganau and raised on Shivvitsa by a Shivvit community, Auzzath fled Shivvitsa during the Tilbori Scourge and landed in the Scattan Islands. During the Scattan Wars he became a Starved Gun and worked in Sadisma's crew. He recruited Wullthaug to replace Naks following his death. Auzzath was shot and killed by Black Vulga special forces from Project Dethrone after a squad of them ambushed both him and Wullthaug alone. Biography Early Life Auzzath was born on Vulganau to a family of Threkshee royalty that ruled a client kingdom of the Thaug Dynasty. Auzzath was a mere infant when the Black Vulga under the command of Purthak aggressively invaded the island. When the Threkshee resisted, the Black Vulga launched an all-out campaign to eradicate all Threkshee on the island. Auzzath’s family sought to protect its familial legacy, placing its newborn into Cradles to be shuttled off of Vulganau to safer islands. Once placed inside his Cradle, the infant Auzzath feel into a coma, and was moved onto a ship by Threkshee soldiers loyal to his family. The Black Vulga invaders became aware of what Threkshee royalty were doing with the Cradles, and destroyed many leaving the island. Auzzath’s Cradle was one of few that escaped. The ship Auzzath and his Cradle were being carried on floated aimlessly in one direction as its pilots searched for land. When land was discovered, their ship was sailed at full speed toward the landmass, unknowingly becoming caught in a storm active off the island’s shores. The storm ripped apart the boat and killed its Threkshee crew, and the Cradle fell off into the water. Winds from the storm pushed the Cradle onto the beach of the island. The island was Shivvitsa, and the Cradle would be discovered by a community of Shivvits. Unsure of what to do with its contents, they opened the Cradle to find Auzzath, who was a Biosynth of a species they had never seen before. The Shivvits decided to take the infant Auzzath into their village, where they gave him the Shivvit male name “Auzzath.” There Auzzath would learn Shivv as his native language and grow up in Shivvit culture. Tilbori Scourge Auzzath was barely an adult at the time of the Tilbori Scourge. When the Tilbor invaded Shivvitsa, they targeted coastline villages. This made Auzzath’s village one of the first to be attacked by the invading Tilbor. Some Shivvits tried to escape using fishing vessels, and Auzzath managed to hitch a ride on one of the ships. The ship sailed to the Scattan Islands, and Auzzath disembarked with several Shivvit refugees, most not from his village. Auzzath remained in hiding in the Scattan Islands through most of the Tilbori Scourge, where he would learn the dominant Scattansa language. Scattan Confederation After the Tilbori Scourge, Auzzath found work designing small arms for the military of the Scattan Confederation. He was never given the same compensation as Scattan designers due to his status in the Confederation as a non-Scattan resident. Through this work he developed a dislike of the Scattan Confederation and skills in customizing weapons. Scattan Wars When the Scattan Wars began, Auzzath defected from the Confederation and moved into territory controlled by rogue militias. He opted out of volunteering for any of the rebelling militias out of skepticism for their causes. As time went on, Auzzath learned of the rise of the so-called “Starved Guns,” and he was attracted to the lifestyle for the high pay and the apparent separation Starved Guns enjoyed from commitments to political causes. On his first mission, he met the Scattan Starved Gun Naks, who had been fighting for the militias against the Confederation. The two became friends and began taking contracts together. When the rogue militias descended into war among themselves, Auzzath and Naks began fighting for various warlords. During one mission, the two met Sadisma and Vyzia, and befriended them. The four formed a crew that Sadisma led, and they contracted their services to employers as a group. On one mission, Naks was killed in battle. Auzzath, concealing isolation he felt from Sadisma and Vyzia, who were romantically involved, wanted to find a replacement for Naks, but Vyzia protested. On one mission in which Auzzath, Sadisma, and Vyzia fought as part of a massive army, Auzzath noticed a Starved Gun on their side that resembled him. After the mission was completed, Auzzath separated from Sadisma and Vyzia to meet that Starved Gun. The Starved Gun introduced himself as "Wullthaug," and the two lowered their guards when they noticed they were both members of the same mysterious species about which they knew nothing. Their shared experience of washing ashore and being raised by communities that did not look like them made them instant friends. Auzzath recruited Wullthaug in secret, bringing him back to Sadisma and Vyzia without their knowledge. Vyzia was furious, but Sadisma accepted Wullthaug as a crew member. The crew took missions together, and as the Scattan Wars became dominated by the warlords Dizyade, Glisgiss, and Skyketh, their crew began fighting mostly in Dizyade’s armies. On one mission Auzzath and his crew actually encountered Glisgiss, before Glisgiss managed to escape. Auzzath and Wullthaug bonded further as their crew took on more missions, in which the two frequently saved each other’s lives. Increasingly, Auzzath and Wullthaug were feeling disillusionment about working with Sadisma and Vyzia, and openly contemplated separating and going their own way. On one mission, a massive explosion separated Auzzath and Wullthaug from Sadisma and Vyzia. After returning to consciousness, Auzzath and Wullthaug were unable to locate their crewmates, and decided to move on. As they wandered the empty battlefield they had been separated from Sadisma and Vyzia on, the two were ambushed by a squad of Black Vulga special forces, sent into the Scattan Islands by Purthak as part of Project Dethrone. The Black Vulga soldiers surrounded the two before fatally shooting Auzzath. Abilities and traits Auzzath was known among friends and fellow Starved Guns for being hearty, kind, trustworthy, and brave in battle. He had an excellent ability to integrate with any group and diffuse tension with his good humor and warm nature. Towards Wullthaug, Auzzath assumed the role of something of an older brother, and showed Wullthaug a degree of kindness and closeness he had never offered to anyone. Auzzath’s primary weapon was a large shotgun he built custom for his large Threkshee fingers, as most weapons in the Scattan Islands were designed for Scattan hands.